Descent of the Dragon! Minato vs. Hakkōda, Conclusion!
:With the situation tensing up in all corners of the spiritual and physical worlds, Minato and Hakkōda enter into battle... Minato vs. Hakkōda "Snarl... Ryūkitora!" Hakkōda's blade had transformed, becoming far more elegant with the handle's butt taking on a dragon-like appearance. He held the blade upwards, holding the handle with two hands, assuming a Kendō stance. "Now then, you little shit. It's time to get down to business. Let's see you fare against ma' Shikai!" Minato's eyes would waver slightly, twitching from the damage and pain he had sustained by now. Shikai. It was a word very few humans were aware of it. But Minato knew it all too well. He would often train with the students of the Seijin Order, whom all were aware of their Shikai. This could only mean one thing. Hakkōda's strength had just increased in some way or form... and this was not good. "Alright... Bring it on." Minato responded. Both opponents jumped off of the ground, colliding their blades with one another. The force of the exchange caused both combatants to push off one another. But then came the flurry of strikes. At a speed unprecedented, clashes of metal could be heard ringing in the ears of Hinata and Rūka, whom were watching the fight. "Amazing... Minato-san has really improved since the last time!" Hinata was thinking as she watched the fight. "Getsuga... Tenshō!" Minato roared, sending off a wave of energy for Hakkōda. But the attack was futile. With a flick of his wrist, Hakkōda slashed down on it and cut the attack in two, causing it to explode in two different locations. "My turn, shitstain. Haryūha!" Hakkōda shouted, a large spiritual energy had compressed around the blade of Hakkōda's Zanpakutō. With a flick of his wrist, he sent off a large wave of energy, rivaling Minato's Getsuga from earlier, crashing into Minato and causing a large explosion in his vicinity. "Minato-san!!" yelled out Hinata, concerned for Minato's welbeing. As the smoke cleared, Minato had held his damaged body up, sitting down on one knee using his spiritual sword as a crutch for himself. "D-... Don't worry... Hinata-chan... I will... I won't lose here...!" he declared, raising his sword upwards. "Get...su..." he began, generating spiritual enery at the tip of his sword. "Tch... Shits like you never learn, do they." Hakkōda held his sword upwards in a similar position. "Ha..." "...ga..." "...ryū..." "Ten..." "...HA!" roared Hakkōda, firing off his energy attack with an immense spiritual pressure surrounding the sword. "SHŌ!" responded Minato, sending off his own energy attack. The two attacks collided, forming an immense explosion of sparks that flew up high into the air, for all in the surrounding area to see. Debris had gone flying in all directions, smoke rising up high, flooding the entire battlefield, blinding the visions of all those nearby. Hakkōda held his arm up to his face, to block his eyes from the flying debris. "Did I... Did I get him?!" Hinata and Rūka did their best to do the same, but kept attempting to take any chance to look at what would have resulted. But before long, the smoke had cleared from the explosion. The first to be seen was Hakkōda, standing where he was standing when he fired his attack. But then... as the smoke fully cleared after a few moments, Minato was nowhere to be seen. Rūka had looked all over, as did Hinata. "Do you see him, Hinata?!" Rūka questioned, as Hinata kept looking frantically. "No I... I don't see him..." Hakkōda, as well, kept zipping his eyes back and forth, examining the battlefield. "I didn't think my Haryūha would be capable of such destruction... But in any case, it got the job done. I warned the foolish little shitstain." But then... Hinata's eyes widened as she gazed into the sky, near where Hakkōda was standing. Behind him... There, in the air, zooming at high speeds... "It's..." Rūka then looked in the same direction, forming a similar facial expression. "...Yeah, it's..." Hakkōda stared down at both of the women, noticing where they were looking. "Eh...? What are you bitches loo-" "HAH!" roared Minato, who had collided with Hakkōda from behind, causing the latter to also scream out in pain, as the former's energy sword slammed deep inside his stomach. Subsequently, losing control of his direction, Minato and Hakkōda both fell to the ground on their sides, with Minato breathing heavily from the action while Hakkōda spat out blood, his body shaking from the energy sword lodged in his gut. "Da... Damn... it... You... shit... shitsta..." But he did not finish, as Hakkōda's eyes closed, and he slipped away into unconciousness. Minato looked over at Hakkōda, breathing heavily while trying to stop panting. ''"If it weren't for all that speed training... There's no way I would've won..." came to thought, as Hinata and Rūka ran over to his side. Hinata had formed a soft smile. "You did it, Minato-san. It was an excellent fight." "Heh... Ha... Tha... Thanks, Hinata-san..." Minato grinned as she helped him up, as Rūka walked over to Hakkōda's unconcious body. "I suppose... we bring him in now?" Mission Accomplished! Suzaku, the Sixth Division Captain, had closed his eyes, a nerve twitching at the corner of his forehead. "Just what the hell..." A chuckling Minato, covered in blood and ripped clothes, whom was rubbing the back of his head in a fit of nervousness, with Hinata and Rūka carrying Hakkōda's unconcious body, which was also bloodied up and wearing ripped clothes. "...happened up there?!" roared Suzaku in an angry tone. "Ah... well..." Minato had staggered. With a sigh, Suzaku called over two lower-ranked Shinigami to carry Hakkōda's body. "Save it. I'm far too backed up on paperwork to hear your story." he explained, walking over to his desk as he took another sheet of paper, handing it to Minato. "Hinata, take care of his injuries, but you'll have to sit out this next mission. I need you to run some training drills with the new recruits. Minato, you will handle this case with the Quincy. I trust you can handle this one without getting all banged up again." he confessed. Rūka fumed with annoyance. The... Quincy? "Hey, bastard! I have a name! It's not "Quincy"!" But Suzaku ignored her remarks, slamming the door rather rudely, leaving the room abruptly without acknowleding Rūka's annoyances. "Aghh! This... is why I hate Shinigami!" she screamed out loud. Forboding Evils Not all things were pleasant and comical, for somewhere else in the Soul Society, events were beginning to unfold... Mūkade stood, cliff-side, looking over the temple of the Order of the Seijin. One of his subordinates, Qióngqí, had walked over to his master's side. "Lord, shall we commence the operation? It is nearing noontime." he expressed. But Mūkade continued to stare out into the open. Nǚwā, whom was Mūkade's trusted aide, stepped to the latter's other side. Behind their leader, stood two other subordinates. A female named Kāma and another male subordinate named Kuafu. "Yes... Let's begin." What operation does Mūkade have in store for the Seijin...?! ~END~ Next: Second Case